Dandelions
by Lazerlicious
Summary: A short drabble of Klaus and Caroline's first date, in which hi-jinks ensue. FLUFF. ONE-SHOT. KLAROLINE.


_**I don't even know. This is just a little drabble thing I found on my comp. I posted it yesterday on tumblr.**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Klaroline would have magically conceived the child of destiny, thus living forever as one perfect happy family.

_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_

"Bowling? Really, Klaus – you rented out the entire place?" She laughed, a small smile gracing her features as she took in the enormity of the place.

Without a doubt, it had to be the coolest bowling alley she had ever seen! The lights in the alley were mostly dim, the only illuminating lights being those that were on the lanes. Every aisle was deserted, each game ready to start at the push of a button while gleaming in all sorts of neon colors. Even the pins waiting patiently at the end of each lane were glowing vibrantly, matching every round ball snuggled against a gargantuan rack against the wall.

She could see from the corner of her eye that he was smiling back, an unknown light coming off of him in waves. Klaus seemed very pleased at her reaction.

"I figured it should be the just the two of us for the evening, love." He admitted, a smug grin plastered sheepishly onto his face.

The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine and she took two timid steps away from the hybrid. He recoiled instantly, his head had perking up as an unknown glint shined in his eyes. Fear snaked it's way into the pit of her stomach.

The way he was looking at her, the predator with eyes on his prey. A sudden tidal wave of excitement coursed through her and Caroline trembled delightfully.

The look on his face made her realize that he thought she was afraid of him.

Klaus seemed to snap back into reality and placed his hands softly onto her shoulders, "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline." he promised, the gentleness in his voice alarming her.

If only Klaus knew she feared him for an entirely different reason…

The way his eyes twinkled in the neon lights of the alley was enough to make her weak in his knees. Tiny specks of azure swam delicately, complimented by a deepened pool of teal surrounding them. There was so much more to this man than she ever knew.

Caroline turned away from his heated gaze, the emotion within them too much to take in.

He scanned over her, eyes lifting playfully as she refused to face him. "I didn't peg you as the bowling type." She admitted timidly, staring down at her improper heels.

"There's a lot of things you might be surprised to learn about me, Caroline" his velvet-like voice soothing her.

This could not be happening. How could she be so turned on by so little?

"Why bowling, I mean, weren't you like around when it was invented or something?" She mocked, snatching her heels off, enthralled by the way his face lit up as he walked over to the nearest lane. She swore she heard him chuckle slightly.

Like a small puppy, she followed watching in awe as he gracefully slid into the booth, typing both of their names into the computer and beginning their game.

She had to force herself to remember who he was and what she was dealing with. He was so at ease it was hard to accept this was the same man that had tormented her friends for so long.

"We actually called it skittles." He spoke, turning to face her as she flushed mid-stare. "Like the candy?" Caroline asked stupidly, an incredulous look upon her face.

Klaus snorted, his eyes twinkling in humor. "Yes Caroline, like the candy. Now grab a ball and a pair of shoes- that is, unless you plan on bowling in those." He ordered, eyeing over her abandoned red heels before strolling over gleefully to the enormous shelf of balls.

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance. The nerve of him to order her around like that! She'd show him once she whooped the almighty hybrid's ass. She'd wished she wore the six inch heels instead just so she could rub it in his stupid smug face.

"You know what – I think my shoes are perfect for bowling, _KLAUS_." She retaliated, huffing loudly as she swooped down to pick up her precious red pumps throwing them on her feet quickly.

"Suit yourself," he muttered with an unwavering smile. He had two large balls in his hands, one perfectly pink for her and another a ghastly midnight blue for himself.

"But you should know, Caroline -" He whispered, leaning down into her as he slyly handed her the pink ball.

Klaus intentionally brushed slowly against her, thigh to thigh as he slid by arrogantly towards the start of the lane.

"I never lose anything." He grinned, facing the pins as he meticulously and skillfully threw the ball down the lane.

"Just like that the pins had gone flying across the 10 other lanes with a loud thud, the asshole showing off his perfectly bowled strike.

"And that's why I rented out the place."

_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_

"I'm NOT going to pick up those pins!" She screeched into his ears.

It didn't matter that she had awesome vampire speed; he was the one who insisted on _**extreme bowling- **_he was going to pick up the damned pins! Besides, she was _freaking_ busy chomping down on a slice of pizza to care.

"C'mon sweetheart, I've been fetching them for the last hour, now it's your turn." The hybrid whined as he retreated down into his chair refusing to cooperate with her.

Caroline sat her slice down and threw her hands up into the air praying to every god to keep herself from strangling the man before her.

"I'm not the one that knocked that pin out of the window trying to show off!"

He returned her heated gaze instantly locking his eyes challengingly onto her. "Need I remind you that I was the one that had to dislodge your heel from the pinsetter after you angrily threw it down the lane?"

Klaus had a valid point, but Caroline Forbes was not going to comply. Besides, was it really necessary of him to bring up her small little temper tantrum? The man was bowling strike after strike just to piss her off – didn't he know it was common _fucking_ courtesy to always let the girl win?

Then again, this _**was**_ Klaus.

"Yeah well…" Caroline searched desperately for a comeback, picking up her grease on a crust, stuffing her mouth full. "How am I supposed to compete with you when you can bowl a strike just by looking at the pins aggressively?" She finally retaliated, gaze matching his without so much as a falter.

If he thought for a second that she was going to abandon food for _him_ he was nuts. – especially pizza. She was in heaven; Grease, cheese, and meat. She moaned.

"I think you're getting a little too into that pizza." He remarked, clearly amused by her.

"Shut up!" She shouted at him, stuffing a large portion into her mouth just in spite of him. "If I don't eat, I get those 'kill innocent people' urges. I'm freakin' hungry all the time now."

He only shook his head at her. "There are other ways to get your mind off that, sweetheart." Klaus cooed, standing up and walking stealthily over to sit down beside her. The hybrid casually placed an arm around her leaning in and taking a bite of her pizza. She was transfixed onto his beautiful lips, watching in awe as he chewed slowly.

The proximity was killing her. She wasn't going to deny it; she wanted a taste of the hybrid. A BIG ONE. Caroline swallowed hard as her mind sabotaged her with images of a naked Klaus.

Damn him!

She yanked herself up violently, staring at the grinning hybrid, horrified at herself.

"NO." She yelled.

The look on his face was priceless. Klaus was utterly confused by the girl. Caroline Forbes was an enigma.

His brow arched, "No what?" He asked stupidly.

"You don't get to come over here and eat my food all _seductively_ and **stuff**!" She shouted, failing to realize how completely ridiculous the words were as they came out of her mouth.

Caroline watched as the hybrid's jaw literally dropped to the ground. His lips moved cautiously as if he was trying desperately to have words come out of them.

The hybrid only succeeded in snorting and laughing directly at her.

What a first date.

_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_XXKLAROLINEXX_

_**Review? Did you like? Yes? NO?**_

_**Also follow me on tumblr. The name's hornyklaroline. ;]**_


End file.
